Stuck In the Snow
by smartntgirl
Summary: O/S For PPSS Pervy Picspiration Bella's car is stuck in the snow and there's only one option to get it out..


**Here's my new O/S, SM Owns all, but I own my dirty perverted thoughts..**

**

* * *

**

I'd been Sitting in my car for the last 10 minutes, trying to get the engine to start, for fucks sake all the stupid old thing would do is make an annoying clunking noise and go back to being dead.

Well there was only one more solution, I'd have to get out of this piece of shitty machinery and make my way back down the icy road to find some help.

Why did this have to happen at bloody 9pm on one of the coldest days of the year? And why the hell did I agree to go to this stupid formal event with Alice, surely she would have seen what a fucking mistake this was!

I pushed my door open, it barely moving enough to let me out, the snow already correlating around the tops of my tyres. I opened my boot to find my nice warm emergency blanket and pulled it comfortably over my bare shoulders. I started moving towards the way I'd come, surely there was a house not far from here…

An hour later and I still wasn't anywhere near close to finding solace and my patience was getting thin.. A bit like my silk dress which I tried to bunch around my thighs to prevent it getting ruined, but to no avail.

I was about to give up, lie down and let the stupid snow overcome me when I saw a yellow glow from further down the road, my excitement built up - maybe I wasn't destined to be a icicle for the rest of my life, I trudged on, my heels only making a 2 minute walk seem longer. As I reached the small cottage I was awed by its beauty, surely a woman and not a murderous rampaging lunatic was here, I was Saved, Saved I tell you!

I knocked on the door and a gruff 'I'm coming' from inside answered, soon a tall Blonde sex on legs opened the door, clad in nothing but a small sheet - leaving nothing to the imagination, I blushed and quickly turned around not meaning to interrupt this fine specimen with er… what ever activities he was doing.

"Im very sorry to interrupt, but my car broke down about an hour away, and I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone? It'll only take 5 minutes and I'll let you get back to whatever your doing" I mumbled unable to stop fidgeting, clearly I had interrupted this man enjoying himself a little too much..

"I don't like letting strangers into my home, let alone using my phone or other items." He was stern, I was sure that if I could see his face it would be of displeasure and anger.

"Please sir, Im sorry for the interruption, but I really would like to get home, Can we come to an agreement? I have $20 in my purse - surely that's enough to use your phone for 5 minutes." I was on the verge of tears, he was either going to let me in to use his phone or I was going back to my car to become frozen in time - not to be discovered until mid spring.

"Turn around" He ordered, I blushed knowing that if I turned around my eyes would connect to his member and I wouldn't know where else to look, but my chances where waring thin, so I did as I was told, I turned around.

"If you want to use my phone, you better be a good fuck, otherwise you'll be out on your ass before you even say thankyou." I was shocked, this asshole wouldn't let me use his phone unless I fucked him? What kind of sicko's door did I knock on? I looked over my shoulder briefly, contemplating my options…

"If you want to chance finding another house, you need to walk for at least 3 hours north, Im the only place around sweetheart." Ok so my options weren't exactly good. Fuck this asshole? Or try and walk for 3 hours without getting frostbite?

I took a step towards him, "Uh Uh, Loose the shoes and the dress outside, my house doesn't need a snow storm inside" I felt used as I slid the straps of my dress down and unclasped my heels, I took another couple steps until I was inside, the mystery sicko had disappeared, so I wandered around, trying to find him, It wasn't that hard - he was on the rug in front of the lit fire place completely naked, his glorious cock standing to attention. "Come here sweetheart and show you appreciation" He snarled, I moved closer, unsure about what was expected and what to do.

"Put your hands and that beautiful mouth of yours on my cock" I slowly reached out my hand clasping around his large well built pole, never giving head before this was going to be a challenge, my tounge peaked out and touched the top of his slit, moving around it, tasting his salitness for his earlier activities. Slowly but surely my mouth opened up further allowing more of his glorious penis to slide in, my hands making continuous strokes up and down.. Up and down.

He was moaning, rocking his hips back and forth, urging me on, giving me tips, telling me to go further down. Soon I could feel he tensing, and from what little experience I had, knew he was about to come. I tried to prepare my self but found it hard with thick salty goo hit the back of my throat causing me to slightly gag, I continued lapping, hoping that within minutes I would have access to his phone.

He started to still and I knew that he was coming down from his high, My mouth released him and I sat back on my knees, waiting expectantly for him to say I was finished.

"Remove your underwear and straddle me" His intentions clear of what he had planned next; I still had no other options but to do as he said, I quickly removed my underwear and bra, and moved so I was perched just above his cock. He grabbed my hips and settled my backwards, his tip and my entrance and slowly pushed me down. My legs went to jelly and I sheathed him in my wetness, he leaned upwards and captured my nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his teeth.

My head went backwards, this guy maybe a creep, but he was a creep with skill. I moaned and bucked my hips, he pulled my upwards until it was just his tip and again with a little more force pulled me back down. We continued this was for what seemed like hours the pleasure slowly building, increasing with every suck, every buck and with every flick of my clit. I was lost and I no longer cared about a mechanic, this guy was now a god. My releases came and went as I finished on more then several occasions, he forced me to watch him come, our eyes connected like out of a fairy tale.

All too soon we where finished, I was sore, but happy laying next to him, he rolled over so his back was facing me then he rolled back, holding something shiny in his hand.

"As promised Bella Bambino, make any call you wish."

"Cut" Yelled the director.

"Great Job, Carlisle and Bella, very believeable - but lets just go over the meeting and proposition again.. Bella you need to seem more urgent and innocent. Carlisle - you have the beautiful asshole down pat, Keep going"

I frowned, Surely Edward could see that I tried to put as much passion into those scenes as we do when we play dress up. Oh well it's the life of a porn star, Gotta Keep going!

* * *

**Thankyou for reading :) Hope this is another surprise at the end. Pretty Please leave a review, I can't improve without people telling me how to be better :) **


End file.
